


You're Worth Every Falling Tear

by resident_longwinded_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (that's a tag now), Bunker Fic, Cuddling, Cuddling Without Plot, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resident_longwinded_anon/pseuds/resident_longwinded_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-nightmare cuddling fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worth Every Falling Tear

**Author's Note:**

> As I say over at [my Tumblr](http://resident-longwinded-anon.tumblr.com/post/112942750991/youre-worth-every-falling-tear), where this was originally posted, this is sheer self-indulgent cuddling porn. Does it have a plot? No. Do I care? No.
> 
> Title from All Of Me by Mark Hammitt. ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50ygAc2qP5A))
> 
> Theoretically, this could be read as post-series, but most of the feeeeelings come from its proximity to 8.17, so, do with that what you will.

"Cas."

The voice reaches him while he’s still in deep, deep sleep. He bats it out of the way and rolls over.

"Cas!"

The voice is loud and insistent. “Blup,” he mumbles. “Go away.”

"Cas!" The owner of the voice is shaking him awake. "Cas, I need you!"

He hits away the hands. “‘m sleeping.”

"Cas, please…"

Does he recognize that voice? It seems awfully familiar. Hmm. He rolls further away.

"Cas, wake up!"

Oh, he does recognize it. “Go ‘way, Dean.”

The hand is back on his shoulder, shaking and shaking. “Cas, I need you. Cas, wake up. Goddamnit, Cas, I’m always there for you, just wake the fuck up. Cas. Cas!”

Okay, Dean seems rather urgent, but that hardly merits waking him up at - he cracks an eyelid at the alarm clock - three in the morning.

“Cas, please God, please Cas, wake up!” Dean keeps shaking him. “Cas, damnit, just please wake the hell up. I need you, baby. Get up!”

No, urgent isn’t the right word. Desperate, maybe? That’s better. “In the morning,” he mumbles.

“Cas…”

Now Dean just sounds like he’s giving up. Good. Whatever this is, they can talk in the morning. Cas nestles into his pillow.

Dean puts his arms around him and curls up against his back. That’s nice, real nice. It feels good even though Dean is still whispering in his ear - “Cas, please Cas, Cas, Cas wake up, wake up, Cas, Cas, I need you, please wake up, Cas, please.”

His neck is wet.

Oh.

Dean is crying.

The realization rolls over him all in a wave, and he sits up slowly. “Dean?”

Dean sobs, just once. “Cas, finally.” He’s still clinging to Cas’s shoulders, though they’re both upright. “God, I thought - “

“I know.” Cas pushes a hand through his hair. God, he screwed up. “I’m sorry.” He resituates himself so he’s leaning against the wall, holding Dean against him. He strokes a hand through his hair. “Is that better?”

Dean nods, mutely.

“What happened?”

“What the hell do you think happened?”

“No, I mean - what did you dream about?”

“Oh.” Dean shrugs. “Just - dream stuff?” His voice breaks.

“Shh, shh, you don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to. It’s alright, baby. It’s alright.”

“It’s - it’s not, though.” Dean turns around so he’s straddling Cas’s lap, staring into his eyes.

“Why not?” Cas knows this, even though he’s still half-asleep. Dean’s dreams come out in bits and pieces if at all, and this - whatever the hell this is - Dean needs to talk about it. He rubs a hand up and down Dean’s side.

“God, Cas - I didn’t - I don’t - I just - you can’t.”

“Shh, baby, shh. I can’t what?”

Dean shakes his head and leans forward, buries his head in Cas’s shoulder. He’s crying again. “You went away. I was in Hell again and you went away.”

“God, love, no, shh.” Cas scratches a hand up and down Dean’s back. “You weren’t in Hell. Promise. I was here the whole time, and you weren’t in Hell.”

Dean shakes his head. “No, no, no, I was in Hell, and you were there with me, but some angel came and offered to take you out, as long as - as long as - God, Cas, you just left me behind.”

“Shh. Cry it out, it’s okay. You know I wouldn’t do that, right?”

“That’s what you said, and you went anyway.” Dean doesn’t let go, though. If anything, he hugs Cas tighter. “I need you, Cas, I need you. You can’t just leave like that.”

“I didn’t, love. I swear, I didn’t. I couldn’t even if I wanted to. You’re mine, remember? I won’t leave you behind anymore.”

Dean draws away. “Promise?” He’s still crying, though it’s lightening up. “Promise me?”

Cas sighs, reaches out to trace a tear down Dean’s cheek. “Dean, love. I already have. I love you so much, okay? I know you don’t - I know you don’t always believe that - that you deserve to be loved, but you do, and I love you. Okay? I promise. I will never, ever leave you again.”

“Okay.” Dean takes a few deep breaths. “I’m sorry. For freaking out.”

Cas laughs a little, as much as he can manage. Tears start to prick at his own eyes. “You don’t need to be, love.” He cups Dean in his arms, gently, and lowers them both back to the bed.

“I know. I am anyway.”

“As long as you let me be sorry for not waking up sooner.”

“It’s not your fault you’re a heavy sleeper, Cas.”

“Uh-uh-uh, I get to be sorry if you get to be sorry.”

“That’s stupid.” Laughter creeps into Dean’s voice.

“And why is that?”

“’Cause you’re better than I am.”

“Now, we both know that’s not the case. You’re obviously better.”

“Well, there’s one thing I’m better than you at.”

“And what’s that?”

“This.” Dean darts a kiss to Cas’s nose.

“Oh, is that a challenge?” Cas leans forward to kiss Dean’s ear.

“You know it is, baby.”


End file.
